


Amoldine: strength of an eagle.

by AmoldineShepard



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoldineShepard/pseuds/AmoldineShepard
Summary: A Collection of Drabbles (Short and Long) I've written for my Shepard, Amoldine. Including other characters from the ME Universe.





	1. Chapter 1

The name Amoldine, is a variant of the name Amoldina. Both have Germanic and Teutonic origins but are not widely used today. The name Amoldine means, Strength of an Eagle or Strong like an Eagle.

 

People with this name tend to initiate events, to be leaders rather than followers, with powerful personalities. They tend to be focused on specific goals, experience a wealth of creative new ideas, and have the ability to implement these ideas with efficiency and determination. They tend to be courageous and sometimes aggressive. As unique, creative individuals, they tend to resent authority and are sometimes stubborn, proud, and impatient. [1] 

 

 

Sources:   
1\. http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/amoldine   
2.


	2. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a short one that I wrote for Shepard's Birthday.

Studying one particular photo had become some form of a ritual for Amoldine. She would always smile at the small child first, her hands and face were covered in chocolate cake, the biggest grin visible. Secondly, her eyes would move to the man in the picture, the golden-brown haired man always was laughing at the small child in amusement, his blue eyes sparkled with joy. The last person would be the woman. Her blonde hair had just been cut, one that followed the regulations of the Alliance, she was even in the blues. It was this woman that, at a first glance, people could mistake Amoldine for. They had the same hair colour for instance and the same facial features. Though if you looked closely enough, you’d see green eyes, instead of blue. Amoldine had inherited her father’s eyes after all.  
After studying the photo, Amoldine would turn it over and read the description. Three simple words. “Amoldine, age 1”


End file.
